Across worlds
by Cross-Walkers
Summary: Rai and Ai are two friends who find themselves thrown all around to worlds they have never seen or heard of before. Having no idea how they get from place to place they are forced to deal with weird things. Part one of many? Death Note first.


"And then he was all 'well then I'm not talking to you'. Can you believe it?" Ai complained to me. I looked over at the shorter girl with a raised eyebrow.

"You really think that Riku is just going to stop talking to you because you refused to give him any cookies?" I questioned as we continued to walk.

"Yes! He's a meanie butt like that Rai," Ai told me. I rolled my eyes a bit and shook my head.

"I'll talk to him for you. Again," I told her calmly. Ay let out a happy scream and hugged my side, thanking me continually.

"I don't believe that I'm talking to your boyfriend for you," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"It's because you love me so much," she responded.

"Tch, well see about that," I smirked. She looked up at me with a horrified look as if not getting that I was just joking with her. Of course I love Ai; she was like my little sister. Ruffling her hair we reached my house and I opened the door, allowing her inside. She and Riku had been dating for a few months, almost a year I believe, and it was often that I had to talk to Riku about saying that he wasn't talking to Ai. I knew he was joking because he'd always kiss her morning when we were at school. As Ai sat down on my couch I headed for the kitchen to get us some drinks. I got us both sweet teas since that was something that we both enjoyed together.

"Did you hear about some red headed guy in all black running around?" I head Ai ask from the living room.

"Heard about him? I've seen him," I said as I came out of the room with the drinks. Handing over one I sat down and calmly took a sip from my drink.

"You've seen him? No fair! I heard Kairi say that she's talked to him," She told me.

"Ugh, Kairi will say anything. I doubt she's even met him," I said with a sigh. "I'd ignore her if I was you."

"I would if she wasn't Riku's friend. She's always around him and Sora."

"Want me to knock her out? I'll show her whose boss."

"No Raiko. She's their friend. I can't have you knock her out."

"I'm going to do it anyways," I stated. She gave me a disapproving look and signed a bit. She knew that there was nothing that she could do or say to me to make me change my mind. So we sat there for a few hours before I got up and took her home. It was late at night and there was no way that I would let her walk home so late. As for me I didn't care if I walked home alone, I knew how to defend myself so there was nothing I couldn't handle really. As I walked I pulled my hood up and Hummed slightly to myself.

"What a nice voice," I heard a voice say, making me jump slightly. Turning around to face a male with red hair and green eyes I stared. He looked a little hurt, considering he was holding his stomach and was bleeding.

"You a hobo?" I asked back.

"What? No. I got into…a little fight and they got me good," he responded.

"Oh good. I hate hobos. Come on if you can stand and walk my place isn't that far from here and I can help you patch up," I offered. Ai always warned me about inviting people to my apartment but I couldn't help it sometimes. Especially at night because the night time had a different effect on me. The guy stood up and nodded so I lead him to my apartment and told him to take off his top. As I got the first-aid kit I could hear him walking around the living room.

"Hey! Sit the hell down," I ordered as I came back into the room. He looked at me then did as I said. Seeing his stomach it was bleeding from a dark looking wound.

"Changed my mind, lay down on your back," I told him and again he did as I ordered. Sitting down I started to clean and bandage his side, then the cut on his face. There was small upside down triangles on his cheeks under both eyes.

"Do you always bring strangers into your house and bandage them?" The male ask.

"Only if they aren't hobos," I told him as I stood up.

"So what's the name of my savior?" the male asked.

"Raiko, Rai for short," I responded as I went to put the first-aid kit away.

"I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" he said as he stood.

"We'll see if I see you again," I shrugged. When I entered the room the other seemed to be pulling on a leather looking jacket.

"Leather will irritate the bandages," I said. Axel frowned a bit and shrugged before zipping it up.

"It's the only thing I have to wear," he told me. I rolled my eyes and went into my room, finding a shirt I had borrowed from Riku and brought it out for him.

"Keep it. Not like it's really mine but hell he won't notice," I said. This night was really affecting me. It was odd for some reason because I hardly ever acted like this. Axel unzipped the leather coat and took it off before pulling on Riku's shirt. Mumbling thanks he looked down at me. I wasn't actually that much shorter than him, only about six inches.

"I'll be leaving now. Thanks for the bandages," he thanked as he headed for the door. As soon as he opened the door it dawned on me.

"Are you the guy that everyone's been talking about?" I asked.

"Depends on what they're saying," he replied.

"That a guy with red hair wearing all black has been spotted. Some bitch I know said that she met you," I told him.

"You're the only one I've meet since coming here. So I guess yes I am that guy and you're the only one who's met me. The girl lies," he said. Before I could ask any more questions he closed the door and was gone. Okay now I would have to tell Sabrina the truth about Kairi and that I had met the guy. She was going to freak out at me. Great.


End file.
